yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
SPYY EH
The EH (stylized as "eH" or "eh") is a wooden fixed axle yo-yo produced as the signature yo-yo of Ed Haponik. It was first released in 2012, secondly in 2013, and again in 2014, with the fourth time on December 18th, 2015, and the fifth on December 19th, 2016, all exclusively on YoYoExpert. It was produced in collaboration by TMBR and SPYY. Description In 2011, Ed Haponik vowed to perform yo-yo tricks using only a fixed-axle yo-yo for the entire year of 2012, and to document his efforts on 365yoyotricks.com. For this very occasion, SPYY and TMBR collaborated to develop a custom-designed wooden yo-yo for him, the EH. It was made and perfected after extensive trial and error, and was delivered to Haponik in the December of 2011. Two units were produced, both made of oak wood with a take-apart design and replaceable hemlock axles. The EH was used to great effect by Haponik, who was able to complete his goal by New Year's Eve 2011. 2012/2013 It was in 2012 that a limited production version of the EH, based on the original version used by Haponik, was released exclusively on YoYoExpert. Only 40 units were made, each retailing for $35 USD. This model of the EH was hand-sawed of red oak wood, with a fixed walnut axle, and is equipped with a Type 10 cotton string. A second run of this version was released in 2013, again on YoYoExpert, but with darker engravings and the body being made of white oak wood. 2014 The 2014 release of the EH is an entirely new beast compared to the older versions, as it now featured TMBR's Reversible Woodthread Axle system, which gives it an adjustable body shape between an Imperial, Butterfly or Pagoda shape. As opposed to the earlier EH's, the 2014 model is made of white oak wood instead of red oak, making for a less porous body with more density and a smoother feel. It was limited to only 120 pieces. 2015 Along with SPYY's return to the yo-yo industry and the introduction of the titanium TYY-01 in November 2015, a new version of the EH was released on December 18th, 2015, and was limited to only 96 yo-yos. It is pretty much the same as the 2014 version, but with Ed's initials printed on only one side for simplicity. 2016 Once again, the EH was released by YoYoExpert, on December 19th, 2016. This time, however, it comes in four different exotic woods, again in limited quantities. This edition of the yo-yo comes in Wenge, Bubinga, Zebrano, and Ebony wood. The first three versions retailed for $85 each, but the Ebony wood version, of which only two units were ever made, cost $200 apiece and were only available for purchase via raffle. Gallery 2011 EH TMBRxSPYYeh2011-1.jpg|The original EH of 2011 TMBRxSPYYeh2011-2.jpg|Alternate side showing the SPYY logo TMBRxSPYYeh2011-3.jpg|Profile, held by Ed Haponik 2012/2013 EH TMBRxSPYYeh2012.jpg|2012/2013 EH 2014/2015/2016 EH TMBRxSPYYeh2016.jpg|The 2016 models of the EH External Links *The original EH on Ed Haponik's blogspot page *2012/2013 EH announcement on YoYoNews.Com *Ed's original eH at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *SPYY x TMBR eH 2012 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *SPYY x TMBR eH 2013 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *SPYY x TMBR eH 2014 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *SPYY x TMBR eH 2015 at the Museum of Yo-Yo History Category:Yo-yo Category:TMBR yo-yos Category:SPYY yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:Adjustable-body yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos